Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor and a mounting board for the multilayer ceramic capacitor.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, electronic components using a ceramic material, such as a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, a varistor, a thermistor, or the like, include a ceramic body made of a ceramic material, internal electrodes formed in the ceramic body, and external electrodes mounted on external surfaces of the ceramic body so as to be connected to the internal electrodes.
Among ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor includes a plurality of stacked dielectric layers, internal electrodes disposed to face each other, having the dielectric layer interposed therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
Multilayer ceramic capacitors have been widely used as components in mobile communications devices such as laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and the like, due to advantages thereof such as a small size, high capacitance, ease of mounting, or the like.
Recently, as electronic products have been miniaturized and multi-functionalized, chip components have also tended to be miniaturized and multi-functionalized. As a result, there is a need to miniaturize multilayer ceramic capacitors and increase the capacity thereof.
In addition, a multilayer ceramic capacitor has been usefully used as a bypass capacitor disposed in a power supply circuit of large scale integration (LSI). The multilayer ceramic capacitor serving as the bypass capacitor needs to effectively remove high frequency noise. This demand is further increasing in accordance with the trend in which electronic devices increasingly operate in a high frequency band. The multilayer ceramic capacitor used as the bypass capacitor may be electrically connected to amounting pad on a circuit board through soldering, and the mounting pad may be connected to other external circuits through wiring patterns or conductive vias in the circuit board.